<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The colour of the Fade by Lady_Aki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294645">The colour of the Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki'>Lady_Aki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosal'in &amp; Solas EN [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Prose Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little prose poem dedicated to Solas and Lavellan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor &amp; Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosal'in &amp; Solas EN [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The colour of the Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294576">La couleur de l'Immatériel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki">Lady_Aki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me at midnight, I've never written poetry so I don't know if it can be called a poem but I wanted to share my feelings with you. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They said love had no taste, no scent, no colour. That it was just a matter of perception. And that depending on our education and morals, this cognitive capacity was biased by passions. But now I know that their words, in the absence of wise beings, had been whispered to them by ignorance. For had they met you, had they spoken to you, and had they loved you, they would have known that love, like all sentient and physical things, has its own attributes. Your love was subtle, discreet, like sunlight on a rainy day. At first glance absent, it was omnipresent. On my lips it tasted like the butter cream of the Orlesian pastries you secretly enjoyed when you studied for the umpteenth night in a row scrolls as mysterious as the aura that surrounded you. On my skin, it was that delicate fragrance of cedar wood with which you impregnated me after each of our loving embraces stolen at the bend of a corridor or a mountain path. In my eyes, its nuance was not that celestial carnation which adorned your thousand-year-old gaze which, in spite of the atrocities it had endured, loved with the effervescence of a young man discovering the torments of love, but the vibrant tone of your magic, a tone of such deep and pure green that no words could do justice to this divine manifestation that the profane land of Thedas carried in its bosom. It wasn't until you left that I was able to perceive the colour of your feelings: they had the colour of the Fade.       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for taking the time to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>